Pequeña Diversión
by RuriIdimar
Summary: Una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizo por sus labios. ¿Quien sospecharía que detrás de Info-chan se encontraba precisamente el, Yamada Taro? Resumen completo en el interior.


**Resumen: Una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizo por sus labios. ¿Quien sospecharía que detrás de Info-chan se encontraba precisamente el, Yamada Taro?**

 **Dejo escapar una suave risa. Todo era siempre tan aburrido... pero eso estaba por cambiar.**

 **-Me pregunto... ¿que vas hacer, Ayano?- susurro en la oscuridad de su habitación, la única iluminación que había en el cuarto procedía de la pantalla de su móvil. -¿Hasta donde llegaras para llamar mi atención?- no se molesto en ocultar su expresión de placer sádico. -Vas ha ser mi fuente de diversión, mi pequeña acosadora, no me decepciones. Eres mía hasta que mueras o me aburra de ti... Sera divertido ver que sucederá antes.**

Prologo

¿Cuando había comenzado? Ni el mismo lo sabia, su vida era aburrida, llena de monotonía. Una familia normal, una infancia feliz... ¿Así que... porque no estaba satisfecho? No lo comprendía, estaba rodeado de personas maravillosas, pero siempre se sentía como un simple observador, viendo la vida pasar. Trato de ser como los demás, ser el hijo, el hermano mayor perfecto, que su familia deseaba, De verdad que lo intento, pero solo era una débil mascara que creo, una mascara para ocultar lo vació que estaba... o eso pensaba hasta que su décimo cumpleaños llego. Ese día marco un antes y un después, fue cuando aprendió que unas palabras bien puestas, podían destruir por completo la moral o incluso la mente y cordura de alguien. Ni siquiera recordaba bien lo sucedido, ni lo que dijo. Solo recordaba que dos compañeros de clase habían discutido con fuerza, recordaba haberse acercado a uno de ellos cuando estaba solo y decirle algo. No recordaba que le dijo al chico, pero recordaba con gran detalle todo lo demás. La expresión de horror del chico, su cuerpo tembloso, su piel mortalmente pálida y como todos sus músculos se habían relajado, dejando caer sus hombros, sus hasta entonces brillantes y alegres ojos, se apagaron, toda la vida que antes reflejaban, desapareció. Luego se alejo con la mirada perdida y muerta en la distancia. Al día siguiente, los padres del chico lo sacaron de la escuela. Era una lastima, le habría encantado jugar más con el.

-Taro, idiota. ¿Me estas escuchando?- la voz de Osana le devolvió al presente. Con su mascara una vez más en su lugar, le sonrió avergonzado e inclino su cabeza ligeramente para mirarla.

-Disculpa... ¿que me decías?- ella bufo molesta, dando un pisotón infantil mente, como si fuera una niña pequeña a punto de dar una gran pataleta en el centro comercial, porque sus padres no le compraban lo que quería. Tampoco le extrañaría si lo hiciese, Osana era irritante, pero era un mal mayor que necesitaba para mantener la imagen que el mismo había creado.

-Te decía que...- Taro desconecto, no le interesaba lo que tenia que decir, ella siempre parecía hablar de las mismas cosas, una y otra vez, como un disco rayado. Ademas... hay algo más interesante en que centrarse, pensó conteniendo la sonrisa maliciosa cuando sintió los ojos sobre ellos. Su pequeña acosadora personal, ella lo seguía desde hacia algún tiempo, pero parecía que era demasiado tímida para hablarle. Eso estaba bien, los que parecen una mosquita muerta, podían resultar ser todo lo contrario, solo bastaba con mirarlo a el. Sonriendo internamente decidió darle un empujón.

Horas mas tarde, abrigado por la oscuridad de la noche, Taro Yamada se dejo caer sobre su cama, el pelo húmedo, pegándose a su cara y empapando su almohada. Saco su teléfono, mirando la conversación que había tenido momentos antes.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizo por sus labios. ¿Quien sospecharía que detrás de Info-chan se encontraba precisamente el, Yamada Taro?

Dejo escapar una suave risa. Todo era siempre tan aburrido... pero eso estaba por cambiar.

-Me pregunto... ¿que vas hacer, Ayano?- susurro en la oscuridad de su habitación, la única iluminación que había en el cuarto procedía de la pantalla de su móvil. -¿Hasta donde llegaras para llamar mi atención?- no se molesto en ocultar su expresión de placer sádico. -Vas ha ser mi fuente de diversión, mi pequeña acosadora, no me decepciones. Eres mía hasta que mueras o me aburra de ti... Sera divertido ver que sucederá antes.

 **N.A: Pensaba actualizar el secreto del primer chat noir, pero no podía quitarme esta idea de la cabeza, así que he acabado empezando esta historia y ademas tengo otra en mente para un yandere budo x ayano. Estará basada en el mismo mundo que esta, es decir que sera una escuela de locos... perdón, mal chiste XD.**

 **Mas tarde actualizare el secreto del primer chat noir.**


End file.
